Späte Rache
by Sashman
Summary: Ein Assassin der Morag Tong erzählt seine Geschichte. Bitte Lesen und Bewerten.


**Morrowind - Späte Rache oder: Die Geschichte des Assassins**

**Kapitel 1:** Verrat

Was behelligt Ihr mich? Ich sehe interessant aus und Ihr wollt wissen, wer ich bin und was ich mache? Dann gebt mir bitte eine Flasche Balmora's Besten aus. Oder gleich zwei. Ich brauche schließlich etwas, um meine Kehle zu befeuchten. Nun gut... Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Viele wollten ihn schon wissen und die meisten sind mit durchgeschnittener Kehle in der Gosse verendet. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich Euch am Leben lasse... Aber ich schweife vom Thema ab. Ich wurde im übelsten Viertel von Tear, einer Stadt im Süden von Morrowind geboren. Meine Eltern hab ich nie kennen gelernt. Wurden von der Corprus Seuche dahin gerafft, hat man mir erzählt. Also musste ich selber für mich sorgen. Mit 13 bin ich aus dem Waisenhaus abgehauen und fing an zu stehlen. Was? Nein, niemand wollte sich um einen hässlichen, kleinen Dunmer-Jungen kümmern. Aber ich kam ganz gut zurecht. Während den anderen Straßenkindern die Finger abgehackt wurden, weil man sie erwischte, schaffte ich es stets, zu fliehen. Ich glaube, 2 Jahre lang hab ich nichts anderes getan als zu stehlen und davon zu laufen. Es hat mich angewidert, das könnt Ihr mir glauben. Schenkt mir bitte nach! Irgendwann geriet ich allerdings an den Falschen. Oder besser gesagt: An DIE Falsche. Sie war nicht viel älter als ich, und sah ziemlich wohlhabend und gut aus. Ihr Name war Severa Magia. Als ich ihr den Geldbeutel entwenden wollte, hat sie meine Hand festgehalten und mir in die Augen geschaut. Ich dachte, es wäre vorbei mit mir. Denn ich war von ihrer Schönheit wie gelähmt. Sicher würde gleich jemand kommen und meine Hand abhacken, fürchtete ich damals. Aber sie lächelte nur und flüsterte mir die Worte zu, die ich nie mehr vergessen sollte: "Nicht übel. Aber aus dir könnte etwas besseres werden. Noch nie den Wunsch gehabt, etwas besseres zu werden?" Natürlich wollte ich etwas besseres werden. Aber was sollte denn aus mir werden? Genau das fragte ich dieses Mädchen und sie nahm mich mit zu ihren Leuten. Sie brachte mich zu einem Versteck der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Bleibt sitzen, sonst steckt mein Dolch in Eurem Rücken! Schließlich wolltet Ihr doch meine Geschichte hören. Eurer Reaktion nach zu urteilen, wisst Ihr was die Dunkle Bruderschaft ist. Ich wusste es damals leider nicht. Ich stand mitten in einem Kreis und wurde von dunklen Gestalten gemustert. Dann vereinten sie ihr Blut mit meinem in einem Kelch und reichten ihn herum. Ich trank widerwillig und war einer von ihnen. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, was das für mich bedeutete. In erster Linie war es ein warmes Bett und gutes Essen. Und natürlich die Gesellschaft von Severa. Sie erzählte mir, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft sie vor ihren Eltern gerettet hatte. Die Wahrheit war ein klein wenig anders, aber dass ist jetzt nicht von Belang. Von Belang ist, dass ich 5 Jahre lang von der Dunklen Bruderschaft ausgebildet wurde. In der Kunst des Schleichens, Versteckens und Tötens. Ja, ich wurde ein Meuchelmörder im Dienste der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Ich nahm an etlichen blutigen Ritualen teil. Wie? Natürlich hielt ich die alle für verrückt. Aber wenn ich geflohen wäre, hätten sie mich gefunden und gekillt. Ich blieb also da. Nicht zuletzt wegen Severa. Als ich meinen 20. Sommer sah, bekam die Bruderschaft den Auftrag, eine wohlhabende Telvanni-Familie auszulöschen. Wir wollten mit einem halben Dutzend Leute angreifen. Severa und ich waren ein Paar. Und ich wollte nicht, dass sie mitmachte. Denn so einen gefährlichen Auftrag hatten wir noch nie bekommen. Sogar mit 6 Leuten war es schwer, ein gut bewachtes Haus mitten in der Stadt zu stürmen. Aber sie kam doch mit, ich konnte es ihr nicht ausreden. Nach Sonnenuntergang zogen wir also los, alle komplett in schwarze Roben gehüllt. Wir stachen die Wachen ab und verschafften uns Zutritt zum Haus der Familie. Alles ganz einfach. Als ich jedoch ins Schlafzimmer schlich, um mein blutiges Werk zu tun, sah ich die Wiege neben dem Bett. Und erkannte, wozu ich geworden war. Ich sollte tatsächlich die komplette Familie auslöschen? Auch die Kinder? Die Reue packte mich, und als Severa neben mir auftauchte und mich fragte, warum die "N'wahs noch nicht tot sind", sagte ich ihr, dass ich das nicht konnte. Es war eine Sache, in einem guten Kampf zu töten. Aber im Schlaf und dann auch noch bei Kindern... Ich hoffte auf ihr Verständnis. Hoffte auf ein Lächeln. Ich liebte sie. Wir hätten einfach wieder verschwinden können. Aber das wollte Severa nicht. Sie liebte die Dunkle Bruderschaft mehr als mich. Sie schimpfte mich einen Verräter und rief die anderen herbei. Das letzte was ich in dieser Nacht sah waren der Hass in ihren Augen, der absolute Fanatismus gegenüber der Bruderschaft. Und natürlich sah ich noch, wie die Eltern und das Kind in der Wiege abgestochen wurden. Dann wurde ich niedergeschlagen und wachte erst im Gefängnis wieder auf. Was schaut Ihr mich so an? Besorgt mir noch etwas zu Trinken! Vielleicht etwas stärkeres... 

**Kapitel 2:** Neuanfang

Ald'ruhner Absinth? Ja, danke! Das ist genau das Richtige. Wollt Ihr auch? Gut, ich erzähl ja schon weiter: Ich war verraten worden. Von der Frau, die ich liebte und von der Bruderschaft, für die ich 5 Jahre lang gemeuchtelt und gemetzelt hatte. Für deren kranke Riten ich mein Blut vergossen hatte. Ich war im Knast und rechnete schon fest mit meiner Hinrichtung. Ich hielt mich von den anderen Gefangenen fern. Sabbernde Irre, die im Knast saßen weil sie Ziegen auf der Weide begattet haben oder kranke, bucklige Gestalten, die Stimmen ihres eigenen Gottes, Dagoth Ur hörten. Irgendwann war mir der Tod lieber, als weiter mit diesen Irren zusammen zu sitzen. Mir kamen es wie Monate vor, aber irgendwann sollte ich entlassen werden. Auf Wunsch des Imperators. Ich lachte den Wachmann aus, aber dann begriff ich, dass das kein Scherz war. Ich wurde jedoch nicht sofort freigelassen sondern in ein Schiff gebracht, was mich - ebenfalls auf Wunsch des Imperators - irgendwo hin bringen sollte. KELLNER, BIER! Ich verbrachte also eine ganze Weile unter Deck und fragte mich, was für ein Kraut der Kaiser denn geraucht hatte, dass er mich frei lassen wollte. Aber mir sollte es recht sein. Ich ignorierte die Ratten auf dem Schiff und meine Seekrankheit und wartete auf den Tag, an dem ich wieder Sonne sehen würde. Ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl längst verloren, als ich eines Morgens nach einem Sturm geweckt wurde. Dann erfuhr ich auch das Ziel dieser Reise: Vvardenfell, eine riesige Insel und das Herz von Morrowind. Ich wurde praktisch aus dem Schiff geworfen und bekam meine Papiere. Nach ein paar Gesprächen war ich endlich wieder frei. Wenn auch fern der Heimat. Ich hatte den Auftrag bekommen, eine Nachricht zu einem Typen in Balmora zu bringen. Dieser würde mir weitere Informationen über meine Entlassung geben. Aber wisst Ihr was? Es war mir egal! Ich warf die Nachricht weg, zumal sie codiert war und machte mich zur einzigen Stadt auf, die ich auf der Insel kannte: Vivec. Wollt Ihr überhaupt noch den Rest hören? Ja? Das finde ich gut, denn das Bier ist schon wieder alle. Unternimmt etwas dagegen! Ich klaute mir eine Landkarte und brach in einigen Häusern ein, um genug Drakes für die Reise zusammen zu bekommen. Per Silt Strider ging es dann nach Vivec. Was ich dort wollte? Das wusste ich auch nicht genau. Ich habe mir überlegt, mich einer Gilde anzuschließen. Vielleicht den Dieben oder den Kämpfern. Die Diebe jedoch erinnerten mich auf unangenehme Weise an meine Kindheit und die Kämpfer waren allesant dumme, eingebildete Narren. Einige Wochen später erfuhr ich nach einem Besäufnis in der Bar ohne Namen von den Morag Tong. Sie lächeln? Ja, das habe ich damals auch getan. Nach einigen Umfragen in den verschiedenen Cantons von Vivec wusste ich genug über die Gilde der Assassins um ihnen unbedingt beitreten zu wollen. Und nach einigem Suchen fand ich ihr Hauptquartier und sprach mit ihrem damaligem Großmeister. Ich musste eine Elfe im Elven Nations Cornerclub töten, um aufgenommen zu werden. Und wisst Ihr was? Es machte mir Spaß. Es war anders als bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Ich erzählte den Morag Tong übrigens nichts von meiner Vergangenheit. Bei den Morag Tong wurde ehrenvoll hingerichtet. Keine Angriffe auf Unbewaffnete, auf Schlafende oder auf Kinder. Allerdings sah man mir meinen... Beruf irgendwie an. Meine Opfer konnten meine Blicke nicht ertragen, griffen mich am Anfang sogar zuerst an, ehe ich gelernt habe, mich besser zu tarnen. Hättet Ihr mich angesprochen, wenn ihr gewusst hättet was ich bin? Ich muss wohl kaum detailliert schildern, wie ich dutzende Menschen im Auftrag der Gilde ehrenhaft hinrichtete. Und irgendwann kam der Tag, an dem ich den Auftrag bekam, die frisch gewählte Anführerin der Dunklen Bruderschaft auf Vvardenfell zu eliminieren. Es war niemand anders als Severa Magia, meine einstige Liebe und Partnerin bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Ich bat den Großmeister, mir etwas Zeit zu lassen und mir lieber ein paar andere Aufträge zu geben. Denn ich wollte Severa und der Dunklen Bruderschaft ein mehr als würdiger Gegner sein. Und er kam meiner Bitte nach und gab mir viele weitere Aufträge. Es sollte noch lange dauern, ehe ich mich Severa widmen sollte.

**Kapitel 3:** Rache

Nun schlaft mir bloß nicht weg! So viel habt Ihr doch garnicht getrunken! Kommen Sie mit, wir gehen nach draussen. Die frische Luft und das Finale meiner Geschichte wird Euch sicherlich wach halten! Könnt Ihr alleine stehen? Okay, dann erzähle ich jetzt weiter: Ich habe lange trainiert und weite Teile von Vvardenfell bereist. Ferner habe ich erfahren, was Dagoth Ur ist und dass ich freigelassen wurde, weil ich der Nerevarine sein könnte. Witzig, nicht wahr? Manchmal frage ich mich, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich nach Balmora zu diesem Typen gegangen wäre... Jedenfalls suchte ich irgendwann Severa auf. Der Großmeister hatte keine anderen Aufträge für mich und wollte sich auch keine mehr einfallen lassen. Sein Alter machte ihn zu schaffen, müsst ihr wissen. Ich war damals zum Meister der Assassins ernannt worden und bekam von ihm einen rituellen Dolch, der laut Tradition vom Großmeister an seinen Nachfolger weiter gegeben wurde. Selten war ich so stolz und ich versprach ihm, nie wieder eine andere Waffe zu benutzen. Und ich habe dieses Versprechen nie gebrochen. Der Dolch der Schwarzen Hand ist eine zu perfekte Waffe, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn garnicht mehr vorstellen. Oh... anscheinend habt Ihr doch zuviel getrunken. Seid Ihr fertig? Severa und ihre Anhänger von der Dunklen Bruderschaft hatten ihr Versteck im Schrein von Ald Sotha, nordwestlich von Vivec. Eines Nachts, als mein Sternbild - der Schatten - am Himmel leuchtete, drang ich in den Schrein ein und griff die Dunkle Bruderschaft dort an, wo sie am Mächtigsten war. Wie ich feststellen musste, waren sie noch immer so fanatisch und verrückt nach seltsamen Ritualen wie damals, als ich noch bei ihnen war. Sie schickten mir alles entgegen, was sie hatten. Sie versuchten es mit Schwarzer Magie, hetzten Skelettkrieger und Knochenwandler auf mich, doch ich zerschmetterte ihre Leiber mit einer Wut und einer Kraft, die selbst Dagoth Ur auf seinem Berg hätte erzittern lassen. Sie feuerten Feuerbälle und Pfeile auf mich, doch ich wich aus, graziöser als ein Khajiit. Mein Dolch der Schwarzen Hand hielt blutige Ernte, war wie eine Erweiterung meines Arms geworden. Und irgendwann blieb ich stehen und blickte Severa an. Sie war die letzte Überlebende der Dunklen Bruderschaft auf Vvardenfell. Ich grinste, als sie sich wieder an mich erinnerte. Ich schaute mich in diesem düsteren Schrein um und sagte ihr jenen Satz, den sie vor so vielen Jahren zu mir gesagt hatte: "Nicht übel. Aber aus dir könnte etwas besseres werden. Noch nie den Wunsch gehabt, etwas besseres zu werden?" Ich lachte verächtlich, als ich ihre Augen sah. Sie hatte Angst und würde gleich anfangen zu weinen. Sie würde um Gnade betteln, mir sagen, dass das damals ein Missverständnis war. Oder sie würde mich angreifen. Aus ihr würde nichts besseres werden. Ich kannte ihren Fanatismus bereits. Also holte ich mit dem Dolch aus und schnitt ihr die Kehle durch. "Bestell deiner dunklen Göttin, dass ich dich im Namen der Morag Tong zu ihr geschickt habe!" Ich schaute ihr beim Sterben zu, stach kein weiteres Mal zu, denn das war sie nicht wert. Ich putzte meinen Dolch und zog zufrieden von dannen. Tja, viel mehr gibt es nicht mehr zu erzählen. Ich bin mittlerweile Großmeister der Morag Tong und reise durchs Land um Abenteuer zu erleben. Mein Leben macht mir Spaß. Und vielleicht besuche ich bald mal den Kerl in Balmora. Ich glaube, das Blut von Dagoth Ur macht sich gut an meinem Dolch. Aber erstmal will ich wissen, wie sich Euer Blut an ihm macht. Nun schaut doch nicht so entsetzt... ich mach es kurz und schmerzlos. Wehrt Euch, nur zu! So ist es mir am Liebsten!


End file.
